bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yammy Llargo
is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, in which he holds the rank of décima (10th) Espada. He is somewhat oafish. Synopsis Arrancar arc Yammy first appears in Karakura Town along with his superior, Ulquiorra, as the first team of Arrancar to scout out the human world. Their mission is to collect information on Ichigo Kurosaki. Shortly after arriving, several ordinary humans gathered to gawk at the crater that Yammy and Ulquiorra had made with their arrival. Yammy assumes the humans are staring at him, ignorant of the fact that most humans are incapable of seeing spirits, and proceeds to suck out the souls of every nearby human out of frustration. Only Tatsuki Arisawa survives the encounter. Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue arrive and attempt to fend off Yammy, but he easily defeats Sado, and is not even remotely harmed by Orihime's Koten Zanshun, grabbing Tsubaki and crushing him to pieces with his bare hands. When Ichigo arrives at the scene, he quickly slices off Yammy's arm, in revenge for injuring Sado. Yammy appears to be losing until Ichigo has to battle his inner hollow for control of his body. Yammy takes the opportunity to gain the upper hand, repeatedly punching Ichigo. He is stopped by Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihouin, who proceed to make sport of Yammy, easily deflecting his attempts to attack them. Before they can inflict any major damage, however, Ulquiorra steps in and forces Yammy to retreat. The two then return to Hueco Mundo, having completed their mission. Yammy has his arm reattached in Hueco Mundo and heads off to Karakura Town along with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Luppi, and Wonderwice Margera as part of the second assault on the material world. Yammy starts fighting against Tōshirō Hitsugaya, but his opponent is taken on by Luppi, leaving Yammy with no one to fight. Later, he performs a devastating surprise attack on Kisuke Urahara.Bleach manga Chapter 234, page 12. However, Urahara manages to survive and seems unharmed, which confounds Yammy. After an exchange of blows, Urahara seems to have gained the upper hand, revealing he is using one of his inventions: a portable Gigai. He has simply been switching places with it the entire time. Yammy gets angry and claims that Urahara is looking down on him, but he is taken back to Hueco Mundo by a Negación beam before the fight continues. Hueco Mundo arc After Ichigo, Chad, and Uryū Ishida invade Hueco Mundo, he is seen at end of the table with the other Espada as they are briefed about the situation. He sits between Aaroniero Arruruerie and Barragan Luisenbarn. He complains about the intruders along with Aaroniero, Barragan, Szayel Aporro Granz and Nnoitra Jiruga. His current whereabouts are unknown. Appearance Yammy is a giant, dark-skinned arrancar with an odd, ridge-lined cranium bearing a resemblance to the example Adjuchas-class Menos. He has long, bushy sideburns and a thin ponytail, but aside from that, he is bald. He also has red markings under his eyes. Like all arrancar, he has a large hole signifying his previous time as a Hollow in his chest. What remains of his Hollow mask is the jawbone (complete with teeth), which rests on his chin. A tattoo of the number 10, signifying Yammy's rank and level of power amongst the Espada, is on his left shoulder. Personality Yammy is portrayed as arrogant and confident in his abilities. He is also quite brutal, shown when a female Arrancar medic reattaches his severed arm. To test the arm's strength, he smacks the medic into a nearby wall, instantly killing her. The only regret he expresses after doing so is that she did not go through the wall. He relies on his superior, Ulquiorra Schiffer, to explain things and give him orders while in battle, but is shown to function well without him during a subsequent Karakura raid. Powers & Abilities Yammy is the tenth Espada in Aizen's army, thus also making him the weakest Espada. He has been seen using the basic abilities of an Arrancar, such as: Gonzui: Yammy uses a unique suction ability to absorb the souls from the living called Gonzui. It affects a wide area, but people with even slight spiritual power (such as Tatsuki Arisawa) are able to resist it. Cero/Bala: He can also fire Cero and Bala blasts, like many other high-class Hollows and Arrancar. Enhanced Strength: He also possesses superhuman strength, as seen when he was easily able to overpower Chad's initial Right Arm of the Giant form. Zanpakutō The name and released state of Yammy's Zanpakutō have not been revealed, as he has relied on his brute strength in battle, taking little interest in using his sword. It has a rectangular guard with two small squares on the shorter sides. When overpowered by Ichigo he is about to release his Zanpakutō, however, Yammy is halted by Ulquiorra who warns him not to do so. Notes and references Navigation Category: Characters Category: Arrancar Category: Espada